


powerpuff Girls Ring of fire

by monkeemama1985



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeemama1985/pseuds/monkeemama1985
Summary: Read a lot of ppg fanfics about blossick parings,so I decided to try my own take on a paring of the two reds. Although this story might focus on brick and Blossom the most,I will also be included the other ruffs and puffs. Please read and review.  Originally posted on fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

Power puff girls

Ring of fire:Chapter 1

Blossom Utonium age 17 pov

Another morning in Townsville and Im a nervous wreck! Why am I a nervous wreck, you must be asking ? Well, its the first day of school and we're running late!

"Buttercup! Bubbles! Let's move! " I shouted

" Calm down bloss, its not like the school is going anywhere. " Buttercup groaned

" Blossom is right buttercup, we really should get going. " Said Bubbles as she put on her jacket

" You just want to get there on time,to see Boomer. "said Buttercup as she got out of her bed

"Nuh uh."said Bubbles

"I don't see why you like him for, when he's one of our enemies."Buttercup scoffed

"He's nothing like his brothers and,besides some one told me that you liked Butch."said Bubbles

"Whoever said that is lying, I cant stand Butch! In fact,every time I seehim he makes me wanna puke."Buttercup said as she gagged

Sighing as my sisters argued,I grabbed my back pack and flew out of our bedroom window. Only a few minutes after I left home,I heard my sisters right behind me still arguing. So instead of intervening like I normally do, I decided to fly faster than normal,which caused me to accidentally bump into something, or should I say some one.

" Hey Pinky,where's the fire? "

" Great..."I muttered

Of all the people in Townsville, I just had to run into him...


	2. powerpuff Girls Ring of fire Chapter 2

Power puff girls

Ring of fire Chapter 2

Buttercup Utonium age 17 pov

While in the middle of arguing with Bubbles, the two of us noticed that Blossom was long gone. Since we knew that she probably got tired of us arguing,Bubbles and I decided to go on and catch up with her.

Flying as fast as possible, I finally caught sight of my red headed sister talking to none other than Brick JoJo the leader of the Rowdy Ruff boys. Wondering why my sister was even near him,I quickly flew over there to see what was going on.

" Hey Bloss,is everything okay? " I asked

"Everything is fine Buttercup."Blossom sighed "As a matter of fact, Brick was just leaving,weren't you Brick?"

" Yeah. "Brick said as he adjusted his red baseball cap "See ya around pinky."

Once he was gone I looked over at my sister, and wanted to know why she even gave Brick the time of day. But before I could ask her,we were finally joined by Bubbles who could hear the final bell ringing at school.

Hurrying as fast as we could the three of us made it inside of the building where I decided to ask Blossom just what happened exactly between her and Brick before I showed up.

" So Bloss,what were you and Brick head talking about before I showed up? "

" Oh. Nothing much."Blossom said as she shrugged it off

"What do you mean nothing much?!"I asked growing angry

"Brick and I bumped into one another because of my not watching where I was going,and we just apologized to one another or at least I tried to,before you came over."said Blossom

"He's a Rowdy Ruff,we don't apologize to them ! We punch them in their faces and nothing more."I said

"Everything is always about violence with you isn't it Buttercup? "Blossom sighed as she walked away

"Well duh ! Im a powerpuff girl,violence is what I do."I shouted

Looking over at my younger sister , I noticed the look of disappointment in her baby blue eyes as she just stood there shaking her blonde head.

" Don't tell me that you're taking her side."I huffed

"I'm not taking any one's side,although Blossom is right though about you in a way."said Bubbles

" Whatever Bubbles. " I said rolling my eyes

Giving me nothing more than a slight sigh as she too finally walked away, I was now standing alone in the middle of the hallway or so I thought at first.

"Hey Butterbabe."

" Perfect, just perfect. " I said

Since I was already in a bad enough mood,I pushed Butch out of the way and headed to my first class of the day which I happened to actually be late to all thanks to Butch. It wasn't really his fault,but I had to blame someone. And that someone was going to be none other than my old "pal" butchieboy


	3. powerpuff Girls Ring of fire Chapter 3

Powerpuff Girls

Ring of fire Chapter 3

Bubbles Utonium age 17 pov

After the weird morning I had with Blossom and Buttercup, I was finally glad to be in my first class of the day which was my most favorite subject of all time... Art ! Not only did I love the one class where I can truly express myself creatively, but it just so happened that I shared this class with my all time crush Boomer JoJo (squee!)

I know that we're supposed to be mortal enemies but, over the years I started seeing a more gentler side of Boomer that was way more different than his brothers Brick and Butch. At first Blossom and Buttercup were against the idea of me being anywhere near him ,but they eventually gave in once they saw how he treated me.

Now that I'm sitting here in class, I keep staring at the classroom door waiting for him to walk in at any minute now... Ugh! the suspense over waiting is driving me crazy! hopefully he'll be coming.

Boomer Jojo age 17 pov

I can't believe its the first day of school already,which means I'll finally get the chance to see Bubbles again. I know what you are all probably thinking... what's a Rowdy Ruff boy doing liking a power puff girl ? Well... I just do,and I'm not the only one since both of my older brothers feel the same way I do about the other puffs,except they think they're too cool to show them.

I never really felt anything but hate and anger towards Bubbles when we were kids,I guess its because at the time my brothers and I were under the influences of Mojo Jojo and HIM,but as the years and battles between the Ruffs and Puffs,I think we all got tired of doing the same routines that we were doing since we were five years old.

I remember the day when Brick made a deal with Blossom to call a truce between our groups,which I think was the best decision my brother ever made because, after that day Bubbles and I started spending a lot of time together,and became friends which was fine at first but now, there's just something about her that makes me not want to let her go... I guess you can say that I've fallen pretty hard for that bubbly blue puff.


End file.
